I Wish That You Are Different From Me
by Licla Veltrine
Summary: Apakah hal ini terlarang? Berteman dengan saingan keluargamu? Kenapa perbedaan prinsip menjadi masalah? Aku berharap kita sama tapi juga berbeda agar kita bisa mendapatkan akhir yang indah seperti lainnya. R&R?
1. The Forbidden Relationship

**I Wish That You Are Different From Me.**

Persona 4 © Atlus

Romeo and Juliet © William shakespeare

Warning : Gaje,Ngaco,Aneh,Hint of Yaoi ? Hint of Yuri ?,Lebai n Sok Dramatis in next chapter!,Dll.

Efek samping : Cuma membuat anda sweatdrop karena cerita ini gaje atau nyesel karena dah mau-maunya baca cerita ini. Juga membuat anda terharu karena ke-sok-dramatis-an.

* * *

Dahulu kala ada dua keluarga yang saling bertentangan. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga Montaque dan keluarga Capulet. Masing-masing mempunyai penerus yang dapat diandalkan dan diharapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin kota Neo Verona. Keluarga Montaque mempunyai putra yang tampan bernama Souji Seta Montaque, sedangkan keluarga Capulet juga mempunyai putra yang tak kalah tampannya bernama Naoto Shirogane Capulet. Bisa dilihat kalau keduanya bersaing dengan ketat dikarenakan keluarga mereka.

* * *

**St. Reithania School **

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah sekolah. Ia menggunakan topi biru yang cocok dipadu dengan seragam St. Reithania yang berwarna hitam. Bisa didengar bisik-bisik bahkan pekikan kecil yang membicarakannya dan yang mengaguminya. Naoto Shirogane Capulet ialah seorang pemuda yang sudah mempunyai julukan Detective Prince itupun tersenyum kecil. Tak jauh dibelakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari mendekatinya. Saat dia ingin menoleh kebelakang, sepasang tangan mungil memeluk lehernya.

"Na-o-to-kun~!" Seorang gadis berambut merah hati memanggil namanya dengan manja.

"Rise! Jangan mengagetkanku! Aku sedang serius berpikir!" Senyum Naoto menghilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh wajah kesal.

"Berpikir? Menurutku kau sedang membayangkan, karena popularitasmu, para gadis di masa yang akan datang akan memilihmu menjadi pemimpin kota Neo Verona dan membuat keluarga Montaque bertekuk lutut pada keluarga Capulet. " Rise berkata pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar! Hanya karena kau kekasihku, kau jadi seenaknya." Naoto tersenyum lembut sambil membiarkannya memeluk lengannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada 3 orang laki-laki memandanginya dari kejauhan.

"Sou! Liat deh ,si pendek Naoto, ngapain dia deket-deket ma Risette!? Bikin gerah aja!" Ujar seorang lelaki yang memakai headphone di lehernya.

"Biarin aja, Yosuke-senpai. Memang Rise-nya aja keganjenan." Jawab seorang yang sepertinya berandalan.

"Justru itu yang buat dia jadi imut!" balas Yosuke.

"Naoto Shirogane Capulet. Popularitasnya membuat posisiku dalam bahaya." Souji yang tadinya diam saja mulai bicara.

"Maksud Senpai?" Tanya Kanji.

"Duh! Kau ini bodoh ya? Kalau gadis-gadis menempel pada Naoto,maka cowok-cowok yang kesal akan memihak Souji!" Jawab Yosuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Bukannya Souji-Senpai jadi dapat dukungan?" Tanya Kanji , masih tidak mengerti.

"Dengan kata lain, bukan tidak mungkin akan berhembus kabar angin kalau aku gay." Jawab Souji dengan mata yang masih menatap Naoto yang menjauh.

"Sementara Naoto yang dikelilingi perempuan tentunya normal." Tambah Yosuke.

"Oh..." Jawab Kanji.

* * *

**Venees Garden**

Souji Seta Montaque sedang berjalan di Venees Garden yang hanya boleh dimasuki siswa-siswi yang berprestasi. Tentu saja Souji adalah salah satunya. Perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah topi berwarna biru di bawah sebatang pohon. Topi Naoto Shirogane Capulet.

"Jangan sentuh topiku." Terdengar suara dari atas pohon.

Souji melihat keatas dan melihat Naoto Shirogane sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon dengan seekor kucing dilengannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menolong seekor kucing. Saat dia menuruni pohon tersebut , dahan yang diinjaknya terlalu lemah untuk dipijak, maka iapun jatuh. Souji yang melihat itu reflek menangkap Naoto. Saat Naoto jatuh ke kedua tangan Souji. Ia merasakan hal aneh.

_"Aku tahu kalau Naoto itu berbadan kecil, tapi ,entah kenapa rasanya Naoto terlalu __**ringan **__untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki." _Pikir Souji.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Ternyata benar gosip bahwa kau adalah gay." Naoto berkata dengan ekspresi tak senang diwajahnya.

Souji pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan dilihat caranya mengendong Naoto, Bridal Style , membuatnya langsung melepaskan Naoto. Hal yang dilakukannya dengan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naoto jatuh. Hal ini membuat Naoto marah dan meninggalkan Souji bersama kucing yang baru ditolongnya setelah mengambil topinya.

* * *

**Lavetia Hall**

Seorang gadis yang manis bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Jarinya yang lentik memainkan rambut ikalnya. Ia teringat hal yang ditanyakan kekasihnya.

"_Mengapa aku tidak boleh menciummu? Padahal kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 3 tahun. Apalagi kita akan segera bertunangan. Apa sebuah ciuman tidak boleh?" _

Ia menghela nafas. Tadi Naoto berkata ingin menciumnya , tetapi ditolaknya dengan alasan belum siap. Memang aneh. Setelah 3 tahun berpacaran dan hampir ditunangkan belum pernah berciuman. Tapi ia mempunyai alasan untuk menolak Naoto. Alasan yang menjadi rahasia bagi Keluarga Besar Capulet dan keluarganya , Keluarga Quettine.

* * *

**In A Class**

Terlihat seluruh penghuni kelas berbisik-bisik melihat undangan yang ada di meja masing-masing murid. Undangan yang baru dibaca murid-murid itu ialah undangan untuk menghadiri sebuah acara pertunangan Naoto Shirogane Capulet dengan Rise Kujikawa Quettine. Acara akan diselenggarakan di rumah keluarga Capulet.

* * *

**Capulet's residence**

Sebuah ball-room yang mewah. Musik yang mengalun lembut. Bunga-bunga cantik yang dipajang. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terlihat menikmati pesta tersebut. Seorang pemuda tersenyum ketika disapa oleh para tamunya. Naoto sangat senang hari ini. Ia akan ditunangkan dengan Rise yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Rise, tetapi pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pria berambut abu-abu. Souji Seta Montaque. Pria yang menjadi saingannya sejak kecil. Entah mengapa kakinya membawa dirinya ke tempat Souji dan ia berkata," Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu."

* * *

**Capulet's Garden**

"Ada apa? Memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Souji.

Naoto tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Tanpa ia inginkan ia sudah mengajak Souji kemari, melupakan tujuan awalnya -mencari Rise. Setelah berpikir lama dan membuat Souji memunggu. Ia menatap Souji dalam-dalam, memikirkan pria yang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku lelah." Dua kata itu dikeluarkan Naoto.

"Kau bisa kekamar-mu berisirahat. Tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku." Jawab Souji dengan dingin.

"Bukan begitu.., Aku lelah dengan persaingan diantara keluarga kita. Memang kau tidak? Sejak kecil kita selalu bersaing, menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival hanya karena nama keluarga kita." Naoto memandangi langit berbintang, lalu menghela nafas.

"kalau begitu, jangan anggap aku Montaque." Souji menarik tangan Naoto.

"Lihatlah aku sebagai Souji Seta. Bukan seorang Montaque." Souji melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata Naoto.

"A.. Apa?" Naoto dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jadilah temanku!" Souji berkata dengan tegas sambil tetap memegang tangan Naoto dan menatapnya.

"Naoto-kun! Kau dimana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang dikenal baik oleh mereka.

Mendengar itu, Souji langsung melepaskan tangan Naoto dan mencoba memandang Naoto dengan pandangan yang biasa diberikannya. Naotopun juga demikian. Saat Rise sampai ke tempat mereka, Ia melihat keduanya sedang berdiri memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Naoto-kun , ayo ke dalam! Acara tukar cincin hampir dimulai. Souji-san juga, ayo masuk! " Rise berkata dengan senyum manis.

Rise memakai gaun berbahan chiffon berwarna gradasi kuning-orange selutut. Potongan gaun yang ia kenakan membuat leher dan punggungnya terlihat mungil dan menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya. Bunga-bunga kecil menghiasi bagian roknya dan rambutnya. Ia juga menggunakan high heels yang membuatnya semakin tinggi. Ia berjalan mendekati Naoto dan memegang tangannya.

"Hmm.., Seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan higgh heels. Kalian berdua masuklah ke dalam! Aku akan mengganti sepatuku dulu." Rise segera berlari meninggalkan Souji dan Naoto.

Naoto berjalan dan berkata "Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk." dengan berbisik lalu meninggalkan Souji.

Soujipun tersenyum dan menyusul Naoto .

* * *

**Capulet's Hall**

Naoto memasang cincin yang berbatu biru di jari manis Rise, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Souji juga bertepuk tangan dan memandang Naoto dengan senym penuh arti. Kepada _teman baru _nya.

* * *

Maafkan saya, saudara-saudari, manusia-manusiawi, siswa-siswi yang dah baca fanfic gaje ini. Seperti yang anda liat, pairingnya SouNao. Gay Version? -nengok ke atas dan bawah - Mungkin... -Dibunuh fans SouNao yg normal- ya... Liat aja nanti.

Harus saya akui, fanfic ini gaje, banget! Campuran nama jepang dan nama apalah itu. Reithania, Venees, Lavetia, Quettine, dll itu hasil operasi keyboard, yg muncul dlm cerita original saya yg bakal di post di fiction press. Plus , ide ini nongol pada saat gaje . Beberapa hari yang lalu saya baca RomeoXJuliet, dah itu dengerin lagunya Oz Vessalius yg "swear to..." trus jd inget Romeo n Juliet n P4, maka lahirlah fanfic gaje ini dari otak.

Fanfic ini rencananya one-shot tp kepanjangan (sbnrny mls) maka jadinya two/three-shots deh! Saya usahakan untuk meng-update fics saya setiap 2 minggu..

Bagaimanakah persahabatan Souji dan Naoto yang tidak diketahui orang-orang disekitar? Apakah mereka akan menyadari perasaan mereka lebih dari yang mereka kira? Saksikan di chapter 2!! -ditimpuk karena sok sinetron-

Oh iya jangan lupa sampaikan pesan, kesan, kritik, saran ke review =D

* * *

**Preview**

"Ganti disini saja" Jawab Naoto sambil melepaskan kancing jasnya.

"Kau benar. Sebagai laki-laki ganti baju dimanapun tak masalah kan?" Souji juga mulai melepas kancingnya.

Souji melirik ke arah Naoto yang sudah melepaskan jasnya. Naoto memiliki bahu yang kecil dan tinggi yang tidak seharusnya untuk anak laki-laki seumurnya. Tapi dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya, Ia terlihat gagah. Dirinya yang selalu serius membuatnya semakin tampan. Tidak heran ia disukai gadis-gadis meski ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil, pikir Souji.


	2. The Confusion

**I wish that you are different from me.**

Persona 4 © Atlus

Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare

Warning : Gaje,Ngaco,Aneh,Hint of Yaoi ? Hint of Yuri ?,Lebai n Sok Dramatis in this chapter!,Dll.

Efek samping : Cuma membuat anda sweatdrop karena cerita ini gaje atau nyesel karena dah mau-maunya baca cerita ini. Mungkin membuat anda terharu karena ke-sok-dramatis-an.

* * *

**St. Reithania's class**

Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan dirinya. Kota Neo Verona masih terlihat gelap. Terlihat dua orang yang sepertinya sedang dalam pertemuan rahasia di sebuah kelas.

"Jadi menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Menurutku kita bersikap seperti biasanya saat ada orang lain." Jawab Souji

"Lalu apa be.." Naoto ingin bertanya lagi tapi langsung dipotong oleh Souji.

"Kita adalah teman saat kita berdua saja. Suatu saat nanti, saat kita menjadi dewasa nanti , saat kita bebas, kita akan memutuskan hubungan konyol keluarga Montaque dan keluarga Capulet" Jawab Souji lagi sambil menjelaskan.

"Aku setuju, sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang, aku pergi dulu. " Naoto mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Souji.

"Apa?" Tanya Naoto.

"Sekarang baru jam 05:30, memangnya siapa yang akan datang jam segini? " Tanya Souji balik.

"Menurutkku akan lebih baik jika kita berhati-hati, mungkin tidak ada yang datang sepagi ini, tapi kenyataannya kau dan aku datang jam 05:00 untuk bicara berdua." Naoto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Naoto." Panggil Souji lagi.

"Apa lagi? Kau seperti kekasih yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan." Naoto berkata dengan senyum nakal di bibirnya

"Malam ini aku akan menyelinap ke kamarmu, untuk bermain tentunya." Jawab Souji sambil membalas senyum Naoto.

"Terserah, jangan sampai ketahuan. Doakan aku supaya bisa mencium Rise hari ini." Naoto lalu meninggalkan Souji di kelas sendirian.

"Good Luck Naoto!" Teriak Souji agar Naoto bisa mendengarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah menyaksikan persahabatan mereka yang dirahasiakan itu.

* * *

**Venees Garden**

"Rise , aku..." Naoto berbicara dengan menatap mata Rise dalam-dalam.

"Ah, Naoto-kun. Jangan terburu-buru! Aku jadi malu." Rise yang sudah bisa menebak maksud Naoto tersenyum kepadanya dengan pipi yang bersemu dan tangan yang menutupi bibir mungilnya.

"Tapi aku..." Bantah Naoto dengan menatap Rise semakin dalam.

"By the way, Naoto-kun, maukah kau mewujudkan keinginanku? " Terlihat Rise mencoba menghindari tatapan Naoto.

"Apa?" Naoto menghela nafas, menyerah.

"Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku pada saat pernikahanku, maksudku saat pendeta memberkati kita." Jawab Rise dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Naoto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba menghitung berapa lama lagi ia akan menikah dengan Rise. Saat ini mereka berusia 16 tahun, masih 2,5 tahun sampai mereka lulus SMA, ditambah menyelesaikan kuliah 3,5 tahun, belum lagi ia harus bekerja untuk menambah pengalaman dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menikah nanti. Hal itu masih **amat **lama.

"Sudah ya! Aku ada pelajaran PKK ." Rise langsung meninggalkan Naoto , sepertinya ia menyadari kemurungan Naoto.

Naoto yang sendirian hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berbisik, " Masih amat lama..."

* * *

**Outside St. Reithania's Gym**

Terlihat Souji sedang berlari, ia berusaha untuk mencapai lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Lalu ia berhenti dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku lupa ganti baju! Pasti sekarang ruang ganti sedang dikunci." Keluh Souji.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Souji menoleh dan melihat Naoto dibalik semak-semak. Ia belum mengenakan pakaian olah-raganya, seragamnya masih melekat dengan rapi di tubuhnya.

Souji menyadari kalau Naoto _**memang **_tampan.

"Aku lupa ganti baju, padahal bajunya ditanganku. Ruang ganti pasti sudah dikunci." Souji menjawab masih dengan mata yang mengamati Naoto.

"Ganti disini saja" Jawab Naoto sambil melepaskan kancing jasnya.

"Kau benar. Sebagai laki-laki ganti baju dimanapun tak masalah kan?" Souji juga mulai melepas kancingnya.

Souji melirik ke arah Naoto yang sudah melepaskan jasnya. Naoto memiliki bahu yang kecil dan tinggi yang tidak seharusnya untuk anak laki-laki seumurnya. Tapi dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya, Ia terlihat gagah. Dirinya yang selalu serius membuatnya semakin tampan. Tidak heran ia disukai gadis-gadis meski ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil, pikir Souji.

"Naoto-kun!" Panggil sebuah suara yang dikenal mereka.

Rise datang dan menghampiri mereka, terlihat ia sedang mengamati kedua lelaki didepannya dan langsung berteriak.

"Ah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Rise sambil berbalik menutupi matanya.

Naoto dan Souji masih memakai pakaian mereka, tapi Souji sudah melepaskan 3 kancingnya dan Naoto seperti akan menurunkan resleting celananya. Pemandangan yang akan membuat siswi-siswi di sekolah itu bersemu merah. Lalu Rise berbalik lagi sambil mengacuhkan Souji dan menarik tangan Naoto.

"Ketua Osis memanggilmu , kau dan aku sudah diberi ijin untuk tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Ayo Naoto! Dah Souji-kun." Ucap Rise sambil mengambil jas Naoto dan menariknya pergi.

Dan Souji melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya.

* * *

**Capulet's Residence**

Naoto berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ia masih mengenakan seragam yang ia pakai tadi biarpun hari sudah gelap. Alisnya berkerut mengingat apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah. Ketua Osis menyuruhnya membawa barang-barang berat yang akan digunakan untuk festival St. Reithania besok.

Lalu terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela kamarnya. Naoto lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menggeser gorden kamarnya. Ia melihat Souji sedang dalam posisi memanjat di balik kaca jendelanya. Naoto langsung membuka jendela dan membiarkan Souji masuk kekamarnya supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Punya nyali juga kau, seorang Montaque menyusup ke kediaman Capulet." Naoto berkata sambil menuangkan segelas air untuk Souji.

"Aku sudah bilang akan main, lagipula aku sudah bilang untuk melupakan nama keluarga kita saat berdua saja. Aku adalah Souji Seta dan kau adalah Naoto Shirogane. Mengerti?" Tanya Souji setelah bicara panjang lebar lalu ia meminum air yang diberikan Naoto.

"Jadi kau mau main apa? Masak-masakan?" Tanya Naoto bercanda.

"Hah? Memangnya kau belum pernah bermain dengan laki-laki? Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak bermain 'cinta-cintaan' dengan Rise!" Souji langsung tertawa setelah mengucapkan sindiran untuk Naoto.

Naoto yang kesal dengan sindiran Souji langsung mencekiknya dengan kedua lengannya. Souji yang kaget langsung dengan refleks memberontak. Pergumulan antara kedua remaja itu tidak berlangsung lama, mereka berhenti dalam posisi Souji diatas Naoto. Wajah mereka terpisah sekitar 15 senti, dan mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Mungkin bukan kau, tapi aku yang gay." Tiba-tiba Naoto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Souji yang terkejut.

"Kau jauh-jauh dulu, baru aku bicara." Jawab Naoto dengan ekpresi yang terlihat keberatan dengan berat badan Souji.

"Ah maaf." Souji langsung menjauh dan duduk di samping Naoto.

"Dulu aku pernah merasa berdebar-debar dengan seorang lelaki." Naoto duduk dan mengingat-ingat. 'Dan kini denganmu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Apa?! Jadi Ri.." Souji yang kaget langsung bertanya tapi langsung dipotong.

"Aku mencintainya!" Potong Naoto.

"Kalau bersama Rise aku merasa nyaman , aku senang melihatnya tersenyum , rasanya jadi damai. Selain itu dia manis sekali. " Naoto duduk merenung.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tapi menurut para gadis-gadis , jatuh cinta itu membuat hati berdebar-debar , perasaan jadi tidak tenang." Jelas Souji.

"Tapi aku merasakan hal yang dirasakan lelaki lain! Aku ingin menyentuhnya.., seperti yang dirasakan lelaki lain." Ujar Naoto.

Lalu Souji meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Naoto, lalu bergerak-gerak mengelus kepala Naoto.

"Sudah.., yang seperti itu tidak usah dipusingkan, yang namanya cinta itu bermacam-macam jenisnya." Souji menenangkan Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"Sou..., terima kasih." jawab Naoto.

Lalu Souji berdiri dan berkata,"Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam." dan ia berjalan menuju jendela dan pergi.

Naoto memandang jendela, merenung, Souji Seta Montaque yang menjadi saingannya sejak kecil, ternyata menjadi teman yang baik baginya.

* * *

**Venees Garden**

Venees Garden dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi St. Reithania. Hari ini diberikan ijin untuk semua murid memasuki Venees Garden yang biasanya hanya untuk murid yang berprestasi.

"Naoto-kun! Coba lihat, cocok tidak?" Tanya Rise sambil mencoba sebuah gelang perak.

"Tentu saja, dengan wajah semanis ini , mana mungkin tidak cocok." Puji Naoto.

Rise akhirnya membeli gelang tadi dan membawa Naoto ke stand ramalan, Rise meminta Naoto untuk menunggunya dan masuk sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama , Rise keluar dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat. Jelas hal ini membuat Naoto merasa heran.

"Ayo Naoto-kun! Coba minta ia meramalkanmu!" Rise mendorong punggung Naoto sampai ia masuk kesebuah tempat yang gelap.

'Buat apa sih!? Hasilnya kan pasti sama, ya itu kalau Rise menanyakan tentang hubungan kami.' Pikir Naoto sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Nama?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Naoto kaget.

"Eh? Naoto Shirogane Capulet." Jawab Naoto masih dalam kekagetannya.

"Hmm.. I see, Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya sang peramal.

"Em.., apa ya... Siapa yang akan jadi pemimpin kota Neo Verona berikutnya?" Tanya Naoto dengan pernasaran.

"Keluarga Montaque atau Keluarga Capulet?" Lanjut Naoto.

"Tidak keduanya" Sang peramal langsung menjawab dengan tegas.

"Eh?" Respon Naoto dengan heran.

"Karena kedua keluarga itu tidak punya penerus yang akan memimpin kota ini." Sang peramal menjelaskan sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

"Ta..tapi kedua keluarga itu kan mempunyai penerus." Tanya Naoto dengan tergagap.

"Waktulah yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sang peramal berdiri lalu menarik naoto keluar dari stand ramalnya.

Naoto, yang masih dalam keadaan kaget, berdiri di depan stand ramalan. 'Apa yang akan terjadi?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Dan selagi ia memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi , Rise yang melihatnya dari tadi langsung memanggilnya.

"Naoto-kun? Peramal itu bilang apa? Tanya Rise dari belakang.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa." Naoto mencoba tersenyum supaya Rise tidak banyak tanya.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berjalan mengelilingi Venees Garden dan mengunjungi stand-stand yang ada di tempat itu. Mereka mencoba berbagai makanan yang dijual, memainkan permainan yang ada, dan melihat-lihat keterampilan yang dipertunjukan oleh beberapa murid. Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan tiba saatnya puncak acara yaitu Dance Party.

* * *

**Lavetia Hall**

Naoto dan Rise sebagai pasangan kekasih, tentu mereka berdansa di acara Dance Party. Naoto yang tampan dan Rise yang cantik, tentunya membuat iri pasangan lain, gerak mereka yang ringan mengundang rasa kagum dari seluruh orang yang hadir ditempat itu, tapi pasangan ini juga dibicarakan dalam arti yang tidak menyenangkan.

Saat lagu selesai, Naoto yang kesal dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Rise yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa memaklumi dengan apa yang dilakukan Naoto.

* * *

**Venees Garden**

Naoto duduk termenung memikirkan apa yang terjadi di Lavetia Hall. Ia mendengar samar-samar suara yang dibisikkan oleh orang lain. "Tapi ia pendek ya?" "Tinggi mereka tidak serasi." Itulah yang ia dengar selama ia berdansa dengan Rise. Pujian-pujian yang mengatakan ia tampan atau gerakannya luwes tidak dapat meredam kekesalannya.

Dalam keadaan kesal ia bertanya tanya mengapa ia sependek ini. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang tangan menutupi kedua matanya dan membuat ia terkejut. Karena tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya ini tidaklah mungil seperti biasanya -yang pasti Rise-, tapi tangan ini kokoh dan besar, tangan seorang lelaki. Tapi lelaki mana yang iseng seperti ini kepadanya?

"So..Souji?" Naoto mencoba menebak.

"Dasar detektif! Mudah sekali kau menebak siapa aku." Keluh Souji sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Naoto.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di Lavetia Hall?" Tanya Naoto dengan tersenyum, sepertinya ia mulai melupakan kekesalannya.

"Tidak ada pasangan. Kan sudah direbut kau." Souji menjawab sambil memasang senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Rise itu milikku lho." Ujar Naoto menegaskan.

"Iya, aku tahu, cuma bercanda." Souji menanggapi sambil memegang tangan Naoto.

"Karena kau sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan Rise , maka kau harus menemaniku. Ikut aku!" Ajak Souji sambil menarik Naoto.

* * *

**St. Reithania's Rooftop**

Kedua lelaki itu membuka pintu yang menuju atap. Naoto langsung menuju ke pagar pembatas melihat kebawah. Ia melihat lampu-lampu taman yang dinyalakan di Venees Garden. Dari matanya terlihat kalau ia mengagumi pemandangan dihadapannya. Dari belakang Souji menarik kepala Naoto ke dadanya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan tangannya sehingga membuat Naoto memandangnya. Hal yang berlangsung hanya dalam beberapa detik itu cukup membuat mereka berdebar.

'Naoto terlihat manis jika dilihat seperti ini' Pikir Souji.

'Kenapa aku berdebar debar? Tidak! Aku hanya kaget karena ia tiba-tiba menarikku seperti ini.' Pikir Naoto.

"Ahem, maksudku lihat ke atas bukan diriku." Souji menyadarkan Naoto dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Oh iya." Naoto yang tersadar melihat kearah yang dimaksud Souji. Ia melihat bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit malam yang keindahannya melebihi dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi. "Indahnya." Satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Akhirnya Souji dan Naoto menyadari posisi mereka yang tidak baik dilihat orang dan mereka menjauh. Entah mengapa hal tadi membuat pipi mereka bersemu merah dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang dirasakan dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku mencintai lelaki ini" Sebuah kalimat yang melintas dipikiran mereka.

* * *

**Author notes'**

Saya/Aku/Gue mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview fic ini di chapter sebelumnya dan yang pasti chapter ini juga kan?? -ditimpuk- tidak lupa kepada yang men-fav fic ini, dan Saya/Aku/Gue -dihajar karena bertele-tele dan ga bisa menentukan kata ganti orang pertama- minta maaf atas deskripsi yang kurang detail atau membangun imajinasi pembaca. Mari kita lihat saat Souji menarik kepala Naoto, saya merasa aneh, biarpun sudah mencoba menjelaskan aku tidak yakin imajinasi pembaca akan sama dengan imajinasi gue.

Moment cinta-cinta-annya juga ancur , jadi pengen bersembunyi di kolong kasur, tapi ga bisa karena ga muat... , dan maaf ya kalau ada typo...

Maafkan saya juga dengan karakter yang rada OOC , aku berusaha keras tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selain itu agak melenceng dari Romeo & Juliet aslinya, gue mengambil intinya yaitu persaingan dua keluarga dan cinta terlarang -Ditimpuk karena gonta-ganti kata ganti orang pertama- Fic ini bakal tamat di next chapter, nantikan ya!

Kritik, Saran , Dll, disampaikan lewat review ya! Maaf kalo saya balesnya lama reviewnya...

* * *

**Preview**

"Meski tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan bebas."

"Meski tidak bisa bergandengan tangan didepan orang lain."

"Meski tidak bisa memadu kasih seperti pasangan lain."

"Asalkan bisa bersama, hal-hal remeh seperti itu tidak masalah."


	3. The End

**I wish that you are different from me.**

Persona 4 © Atlus

Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare

Warning : Gaje,Ngaco,Aneh,Hint of Yaoi ? Hint of Yuri ?,Lebai n Sok Dramatis in this chapter!, OOC yang gaje! , Dll.

Efek samping : Cuma membuat anda sweatdrop karena cerita ini gaje atau nyesel karena dah mau-maunya baca cerita ini. Mungkin membuat anda terharu karena ke-sok-dramatis-an.

* * *

A/N : Entah mengapa chapter ini terasa gaje sekali buat saya…. Maaf untuk OOC yang amat sangat gaje!!

* * *

**The end**

**Capulet's Residence**

Naoto sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Sebelum memasuki rumahnya ia menoleh kearah langit, melihat sekali lagi langit berbintang. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas karena teringat kejadian di atas atap sekolah. Ia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Baru berberapa langkah berjalan , ia melihat kedua orang tuanya. Naoto ingin menyapa orang tuanya tapi tak ada satupun kata yang diucapkannya. Orang tuanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" Tanya ayah Naoto.

Naoto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Souji diketahui.

* * *

**Montaque's Residence**

Souji memandang langit berbintang dari jendela kamarnya. Ia merasa gelisah mengingat kejadian tadi.

'Naoto seorang laki-laki yang tampan, tapi kenapa tadi ia terlihat manis? Selain itu dia juga pendek dan ringan. Apakah Naoto itu perempuan? Tidak, Naoto pernah mengajakku ganti baju bersama, hal tidak mungkin dilakukan seorang perempuan. Kalau Naoto benar laki-laki maka aku mencintai seorang...' Souji langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pikirannya.

Ia mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa menyukai Naoto. Awalnya saat kejadian di Venees Garden ia merasa aneh saat ia mengendong Naoto , lalu saat Naoto berkata ia lelah dengan hubungan keluarga mereka , ia dengan refleks memegang tangan Naoto dan mengajaknya _berteman , _ia juga tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Naoto saat mereka akan ganti baju bersama , dan ia merasa kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Lavetia Hall saat Naoto akan berdansa dengan Rise.

Semua itu bukan hal-hal pantas untuk menjadi alasan untuk jatuh cinta. Ia teringat hal yang dikatakan perempuaan dikelasnya . _Jatuh cinta itu membuat berdebar-debar dan hati tidak tenang_. Persis dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi seandainya Naoto juga mencintainya , mereka tak akan bisa bersatu , karena Naoto sama dengan dirinya - sama-sama lelaki- , Kalaupun Naoto perempuan , hal itupun akan sia-sia karena kondisi keluarga mereka.

Souji yang lelah dengan pikirannya memutuskan untuk beristirahat . Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi dan ia menggangkatnya tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

"Halo? Souji-kun?" Tanya suara manis yang dikenalnya.

"Rise..., apa tidak apa-apa kau menelpon laki-laki lain malam-malam begini?" Tanya Souji dengan lelah.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu! Kutunggu di Berthne Park di pusat kota! Dah!" Rise langsung menutup telponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Souji untuk berbicara.

"Ampun deh gadis ini." keluh Souji

* * *

**Berthne Park**

Seorang gadis dengan payung pink berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon paulownia. Jas hujan yang ia kenakan tetap basah meski memakai payung. Rise terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _Sesuatu yang akan ia sampaikan pada Souji. _

"Oi Rise!" Teriak sebuah suara yang dinantinya.

"Oh, Souji-kun..." Balas Rise dengan pelan.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang teduh dulu, cafe misalnya?" Usul Souji.

"Iya." Jawab Rise sambil mengangguk.

* * *

**Chagall Café**

"Naoto itu perempuan" Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Rise dengan wajah serius membuat keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan antara dirinya dan Souji.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Souji dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

Rise mengerutkan alis , "Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanyanya.

Souji terdiam. Menyadarinya? Apa yang harus disadari? Tidak ada bukti yang jelas kalau Naoto itu perempuan. Dia hanya terlalu kurus dan kecil untuk menjadi laki-laki, Naoto bahkan hampir ganti baju bersamanya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah melihat aku dan Naoto hampir ganti baju bareng , itu sudah menunjukkan kalau ia laki-laki." Jawab Souji sambil meminum kopinya.

"Tapi kau belum melihat ia terlanjang kan?" Ucap Rise dengan senyum nakal.

"Masa orang sepintar kau tidak menyadarinya?, Naoto itu terlalu kecil untuk menjadi laki-laki, meski ia cukup tampan untuk menjadi laki-laki. Lalu, kadang-kadang sebulan sekali ia tidak masuk, trus kalau kau menyadarinya , Naoto tidak pernah ganti baju dengan para lelaki satu kelas, lalu Naoto tidak pernah memakai kaus tanpa lengan." Lanjut Rise sambil meminum coffee strawberrynya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya dia perempuan?" Tanya Souji.

"Yap! Ayah Naoto itu tidak mau kalah dengan keluarga Montaque, jadi ia tidak mengumumkan kalau Naoto itu perempuan." Jelas Rise sambil menulis SMS entah untuk siapa.

"Oke, kalau seandainya Naoto memang perempuan, jelaskan kenapa , ia bisa ada keinginan untuk menyentuhmu? Kenapa ia bisa bilang kalau ia mencintaimu?" Tuntut Souji yang menginginkan jawaban.

"Kau yakin, kalau Naoto memang mencintaiku? Itu hanya salah paham! Sejak kecil ayah Naoto menanamkan pemikiran 'Kalau-ia-akan-menjadi-laki-laki-suatu-saat-nanti' , karena itu ia harus bersikap sebagai laki-laki, berpikiran sebagai laki-laki. Ia berpikir ia mencintaiku karena aku adalah teman sejak kecil yang manis." Jelas Rise sambil mengedipkan matanya dan melanjutkan mengetik Hpnya.

Souji yang melihat Rise menulis pesan sambil berbincang dengan dirinya, merasa kesal.

'Kok bisa-bisanya dia SMS-an pada saat penting begini' Pikir Souji.

"Tapi…" Souji yang ingin membantah langsung dipotong oleh Rise.

"Sebagai teman , ia ingin aku bahagia, ingin aku selalu tersenyum, tapi ia salah karena mengira kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta . Cinta yang sebenarnya itu amat memusingkan, membuat kita menjadi bingung, dengan hal kecil saja bisa bahagia atau sedih. Lalu kalau kau bertanya kenapa Naoto yang pintar bisa semudah itu dibohongi ayahnya padahal ia ikut kelas biologi maka jawabannya lihat saja para lelaki yang menjadi lebih cantik , seksi daripada wanita di Thailand. Ayah Naoto bilang kalau yang sebaliknya mungkin saja terjadi , apalagi Naoto cukup tampan." Ujar Rise sambil mengaduk-aduk coffee strawberrynya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku? Rasanya tidak ada keuntungan untukmu , bukankah ini membocorkan rahasia penting Naoto?" Tanya Souji.

"Kenapa ya…? Mungkin karena kami sudah bertunangan. Kalau seandainya ini berlanjut maka yang ada hanyalah penyesalan yang diakibatkan keegoisan ayah Naoto." Ucap Rise dengan sendu.

"Dan aku ingin memberitahukan kalau ada pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyawamu, saat ini juga!" Ekspresi Rise berubah menjadi serius.

"Maksudmu? Siapa yang ingin membunuhku?" Souji langsung memasang ekspresi serius juga.

"Ayah Naoto menganggapmu pengganggu dan ia sudah menyewa pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuhmu pada saat kau tidur malam ini. Aku tak sengaja mendengar rencana itu, karena itu aku mengajakmu ke café ini. Mungkin saat ini pembunuh bayaran itu menunggumu dengan manis dirumahmu." Jelas Rise sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

"Berarti…" Ucapan Souji langsung dipotong untuk kedua kalinya.

"Souji!" Teriak sebuah suara yang dikenalnya.

Souji menoleh kebelakang mencari darimana asal suara itu. Ia melihat Naoto yang masih dengan pakaian yang terakhir kalinya ia lihat. Dan ia bisa melihat wajah Naoto yang begitu khawatir.

"Nao…" Belum selesai Souji menyebut namanya, Naoto sudah memeluk leher Souji yang sedang duduk. Hal ini membuat Souji kaget, membuat Rise tersenyum, dan membuat para pengunjung café bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Syukurlah! Kau masih hidup! Aku takut sekali saat ayah bilang dia mengirimkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhmu." Ujar Naoto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, aku masih hidup, untung saja Rise memanggilku untuk bertemu di café ini, sehingga aku masih hidup saat ini." Souji berkata sambil mengelus pundak Naoto.

"Souji…, maaf ayahku seperti itu. Bagaimana ini? Jika kau pulang kerumah saat ini, kau pasti dibunuh. Tapi kau tak punya tempat untuk bermalam saat ini." Naoto berkata sambil duduk di samping Rise.

"Tak apa Naoto, aku mengerti. Kita tidak bisa lapor polisi karena itu adalah tuduhan tanpa bukti dan mencemarkan nama baik ayahmu." Ucap Souji.

"Maaf mengganggu, Ayah Naoto tahu kalau aku mengetahui rencananya dan ia mengirimkan pembunuh bayarannya kemari." Tiba-tiba Rise menginterupsi sambil membaca pesan di HPnya.

"Apa?! Souji! Kau harus segera bersembunyi! Kita akan lari ke hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat ini. Aku akan ikut! Dengan begitu akan menyulitkan sang pembunuh bayaran karena ia tidak mungkin menembak sembarangan yang memungkinkan menembak diriku yang anak dari tuannya." Naoto langsung segera berdiri dan mengucapkan rencananya.

Souji terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan Naoto dan Rise. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, padahal 1 jam yang lalu ia masih tidur-tiduran dengan santainya di rumah. Apa keluarganya tahu mengenai hal ini? Apa ia bisa lari dari pembunuh bayaran yang disewa ayah Naoto hari ini? Kalaupun ya, apakah besok ia bisa lolos?

Saat ia masih berpikir , tangan Naoto sudah menarik tangannya.

"Ayo cepat! Tak ada waktu lagi!" Ucap Naoto sambil menariknya berdiri.

Souji mengikuti Naoto dan dari jauh terlihat kalau Rise melambaikan tangan dan berkata ,"Aku akan menghambat mereka, berjuanglah!"

* * *

**Heint Forest**

Souji dan Naoto terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Mereka bisa mendengar ada suara langkah kaki lainnya di belakang mereka. Mau tak mau langkah kaki mereka terhenti oleh sebuah jurang yang dalam. Mereka berhenti dan berbalik. Menghadapi seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi.

"Tuan muda, saya harap anda segera menjauh dari pemuda itu. Akan gawat sekali jika seandainya peluru ini mengenai anda." Ucap seorang pria.

"Adachi, kau seorang polisi tapi menyalahgunakan jabatanmu. Memakai pistol yang seharusnya dipakai melindungi warga, malah untuk membunuh." Ujar Naoto dengan dingin.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari salah satu orang tertinggi di kota ini" Adachi tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus pistolnya.

"Naoto.., Kau pergi saja, aku tidak yakin kita bisa lolos." Souji berkata sambil melihat kebelakang. Sebuah jurang yang amat dalam.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Karena kau berarti bagiku! Aku menci.." Naoto langsung terdiam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku senang sekali. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama , sebelum aku mengetahui rahasiamu." Souji tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak Naoto.

"Kalian ini homo ya? Indahnya cinta kalian, cinta yang terlarang antara dua lelaki , cinta yang tidak mungkin bersatu karena kondisi keluarga." Ujar Adachi sambil tersenyum sinis karena tidak mengetahui rahasia Naoto.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Souji!" Naoto langsung berdiri didepan , seakan melindungi Souji dari Adachi.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat cinta kalian ini menjadi sebuah tragedy. Kisah cinta yang tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia antara Keluarga Montaque dan Keluarga Capulet." Adachi langsung menodongkan pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk.

Souji langsung memeluk melindungi Naoto yang didepannya. Peluru yang ditembakkan adachi mengenai dirinya. Seolah Tuhan tak setuju dengan mereka. Angin malam membantu peluru Adachi mendorong Souji dan Naoto kebelakang, membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang yang ada di belakang mereka.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later, Capulet's Meeting Room **

"Dengan begini , aku harap keluarga kita akan rukun." Seorang pria berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan enggan.

"Apa boleh buat. Perselisihan kedua keluarga ini telah membuat kita kehilangan anak-anak kita." Seorang pria yang lainnya menyalami tangan yang diulurkan.

"Padahal Naoto hanya baru berteman dengan Souji beberapa hari saja, tapi aku sudah mengirimkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Souji." Ucap pria pertama, yang ayah Naoto dengan wajah yang amat menyesal.

"Tak kusangka, perselisihan kedua keluarga ini membuat kita kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita." Ujar ayah Souji dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mungkin ini hukuman dari tuhan untuk kita. Kita bahkan tak bisa menemukan mayat mereka." Ayah Naoto menghela nafas sambil memandang kearah langit.

* * *

**In Front Of Capulet's Meeting Room**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kedua pria di dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan HandPhonenya, membuka sistem pesan dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"_Rencana berhasil. Selamat ya~!"_

_**

* * *

**_

**Somewhere far from Neo Verona**

Sebuah Hp berbunyi dan seorang pria berambut abu-abu melihat pesan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tersenyum membacanya dan memperlihatkannya pada seorang wanita yang sedikit maskulin disampingnya. Wanita itu memberikan senyum bahagia dan memeluk pria itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan memasuki rumah kecil mereka.

-End-

* * *

Author's Notes : Maaf sekali kalau ceritanya gaje, entah kenapa saya merasa mebunuh para karakter yang ada disini! Oh ya saya rencananya mau membuat omake untuk cerita ini, bagi yang masih ga ngerti kenapa Rise ngetik SMS selama pembicaraannya dengan Souji. Dan kenapa saya memakai Adachi sebagai pembunuh bayaran padahal ga pantes? Saya...saya... pengen aja pake dia, daripada saya pake Doujima, atau Mitsuo.

Dan soal ayah-ayah dari pihak kedua keluarga. Mereka semua adalah OC. Dan sebuah fakta : Saya sama gilanya dengan ayah Naoto, berpikir suatu saat nanti bakal ada teknologi yang bisa buat cewek jadi cowok hahahaha..... . Dan saya menganti Nickname saya menjadi Licla (ketauan deh kalo saya cewek -dihajar pembaca yang sempat ngira saya cowok-)

Dan seperti biasa , kritik, saran, uang apalagi... -digebuk sefandom- saya terima dengan senang hati,maaf kalu belum sempat membalas review anda. maka silahkan klik kotak kecil dibawah ini =D


End file.
